


I Need Noise [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: (implied switching), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Half the building was dedicated to Becky's workshop setup. It was an industrial space with exposed beams that made it easy for Adele to strip down, throw the silk over a beam, and get herself suspended before Becky came into the room.





	I Need Noise [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Need Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949979) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/xXx/I%20Need%20Noise.mp3) | 20:50 | 10.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/xXx/I%20Need%20Noise.m4b) | 20:50 | 9.89 MB  
  
### Music

 _Blood in the Cut_ by K.Flay

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
